Delirious
by hiEiz onNa
Summary: yyhdbgt crossover-NO NO YAOI-note: this story is not the kind of story that ends happily, or anything like that. its actually sad. if your not into that kinda thing, then dont read. but i promise: you WONT be disappointed. more than 2 reviews to continue
1. Reiunoun

DELIRIOUS  
CHAPTER ONE...  
REIUNOUN  
  
"The Makai Tournament is being held. we got an invite to go. its your  
choice." yusuke told his team.  
(AN: DON'T GET THIS CONFUSED WITH THE DARK TOURNAMENT...ITS DIFFERENT)  
just recently, koenma has gotten an ananyumous telegram invitation to the  
2nd annual dark tournament.  
yusuke has met up with his team after about 9 months without seeing  
eachother.  
"i'm up for it. after all, i've trained for a while now, and my strength  
has increased tremendously." hiei said in a low voice, following after a  
half smile.  
"i guess i'll participate too. i'm interested in seeing how strong you've  
all become." kurama said, taking a sip of his water.  
"well not me. i've had enough of this fighting!" kuwabara said obnoxiously  
"yes, well seeing how you've lost practically all your fights that last  
tournament, i would have had enough too!" hiei joked.  
"shut it, shorty," kuwabara shouted. "uh...i mean...jeeze shorty you got  
pretty tall over these months..." kuwabara corrected  
hiei smirked. yes indeed, he has gotten much taller.  
"are you sure kuwabara? oh well. i guess yukina will be cheering hiei this  
year..." yusuke retorted, using reverse psychology  
"yukina? alright then! i'm in!" kuwabara suddenly changed his mind.  
hiei rolled his eyes in disgust.  
"alright. team urameshi is back! i'll go tell botan" yusuke said, standing  
up  
he walked outside  
"BOTAN! HELLO? ARE YOU THERE?" he shouted out into the blank sky  
all of a sudden botan swooped down on her ore.  
"yusuke! long time no see!" botan cheerfully greeted  
"yea. same here. tell koenma that we're all participating in the dark  
tournament." he notified  
"alright. i'll see you soon!!" she said her goodbyes and left off.  
* * *  
3 more months later, the team has done extra training and have gotten  
stronger.  
before they knew it, they were entering their hotel.  
"extraordinary hotel...its grand!" kurama exclaimed, exploring the hotel  
with his eyes.  
"its certainly better than the last one..." hiei said.  
the blood red carpet covered all visible areas of the floor, a lounge area  
with a flat big screen tv, and next to the lounge area was a small cafe  
with many tables.  
"yusuke. you know you should at least warn me when you're about to leave  
for another tournament." a voice said from behind.  
"oh uh..hey keiko!" yusuke said nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
"howd you get here?" kuwabara asked  
"botan led the way...and besides, a friend of mine owns this hotel..but  
kuwabara, i know your real question. YES, your sister and yukina are both  
here." keiko said  
"well anyway, whos your friend?" yusuke asked  
"bura breifs. shes here somewhere.." keiko answered, looking around for her  
friend  
"looking for me?" a bright voice asked from behind  
"bura! hey! how have you been?" keiko greeted  
"i'm good. so what brings you here?" bura answered  
"makai tournament..again." keiko responded, rolling her eyes.  
"well, i'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine..." bura said.  
"where is she?" keiko looked around again.  
"hold on...PAN!!!!!" bura yelled out.  
for some reason, hiei's eyes shot open, and gave a small smirk.  
"hiei? whats wrong?" yusuke curiously questioned him.  
he smirked even more as he used his youkai speed to disappear.  
just then, a woman with long, black hair with large curls at the ends  
flowed in the air as she approached brua's side.  
"everyone, this is pan." bura introduced  
pan all of a sudden shreiked as she felt a hand smack her behind.  
"hey pan!" hiei greeted, he was behind pan, smirking.  
pan turned around in fury  
"JAGANSHI HIEI!!! YOUR STILL AS PERVERTED AS EVER!!! HENTAI!! YOU HORNY  
BASTARD!!" pan yelled, her face turning red.  
she shouted as she threw a punch at him. hiei caught it with his right  
hand.  
"weakling" he insulted  
"kisama" she shot back.  
"pan!!" yukina greeted, hugging her from behind.  
she let go of her punch and her mood changed suddenly. she smiled down at  
the youngster. she smiled and hugged her back.  
"hello yukina! i havent seen you in sucha long time!"  
"can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" yusuke impatiently  
yelled.  
"heh, i know this woman. ever since we were little we knew eachother." hiei  
explained  
"unfortunately." pan mumbled. "we've known eachother our whole lives."  
"woman, what are you doing here in the first place?" hiei growled at her.  
"stupid. i live here." pan snarled.  
"well uh it was nice meeting you all, but i think we'd better get to our  
rooms now!" kurama nervously said, trying to avoid trouble.  
pan sat down in the hotel lobby as she watched bura lead them to the  
elevator to their room.  
her eye brows were fixated upwards, and her arms were crossed. she had a  
scowl on her face as the elevator doors finally closed.  
and when they did, the look on her face disappeared and went back to her  
normal face.  
[ damn it that hiei ]  
[ my ass still hurts...]  
[ goodness he got much taller. ]  
[ and hes handsome...but then again i've always thought he was handsome..]  
she thought  
[ ugh! dont daydream about him!] she battled on with herself.  
in the elevator, hiei stood there, leaning against the elevator wall.  
[ heh..she still gets angry when i tease her. ]  
[ but she looks as if she has matured...]  
[ beautiful, thats what she is...]  
hiei thought to himself. 


	2. Feelings Flare

CHAPTER TWO  
FEELINGS FLARE  
the next morning...  
pan fluttered her eyes open from her deep slumber. her first sight was the  
black canopy curtains of her bed.  
her room was painted totally black, and her room had 2 levels. the top  
level, which her bed was on, had her cabinets placed  
next to her bed. on the bottom level, she had a luxury outdoor jacuzzi and  
a red punching bag on the right side of the other room.  
next to that were a couple of dumbells, and a bookshelf was on the other  
side of the room.  
she pushed her black comforter aside and opened her curtains to exit her  
sleeping sanctuary. normally, the regular rooms are not like the  
decorations in which pan has, but since pan lives here, bura gave her the  
favor of letting her decorate her own room.  
she walked over to the bathroom and cleaned herself.  
[ i wonder where hiei's gang is now...]  
[okay this is freaky. i shouldn't be daydreaming about hiei in the shower.]  
she got dressed into a baggy pair of blue jeans, cut and ripped at the  
bottom, and wore a black tanktop, leaving her hair loosely down.  
her hair was still wet and very long, up to her waist and was straight on  
the top, and large curls were at the ends of her hair.  
she strode down the stairs and saw the gang downstairs stretching. she also  
saw bura, who was yelling at them for stretching in the lobby.  
"THERE IS A GYM YOU KNOW! GO IN THERE!" bura continued to fume  
kurama looked up while stretching, "theres too many people...besides, i  
want to stay to see your pretty face." he gave a smile,  
and in result she turned blushed a bright red. "whats the matter? your  
color's changing..." kurama teased.  
she blushed even more at the fact that he noticed, and she fumed even more  
"ITS BECAUSE IM SO ANGRY AT YOU GUYS!!" bura quickly yelled.  
"whoa..bura, calm down." pan soothed, putting her hands on her friend's  
arms.  
"breathe in and out in and out" she instructed as bura followed.  
"morning, fiesty. looks like your friend has the same personality." hiei  
retorted.  
"shut it, hiei. why are you all stretching anyway?" pan asked.  
"makai tournament...." bura responded for them  
"...MAKAI TOURNAMENT!?!? are you kidding me? you guys are fighting in the  
makai tournament!?" pan's eyes widened  
"you know it. and we're gonna win." yusuke gave a thumbs up.  
"jeah, in your dreams! i've seen the guys that participate in the makai,  
and they are not mice! you'll get your ass kicked!"  
"calm yourself, fiesty. we got it under control." hiei cooly brushed her  
off as he got up. the rest followed.  
pan growled in response. hiei smirked. he loved teasing her like this. they  
exited out the door.  
"we'll be back at about 7:00 PM, human time. see ya later! and tell keiko  
wakes up, tell her not to worry so much." yusuke waved.  
kurama gave bura a smile and he gave a wink as he turned to walk out the  
door. bura's face tinted to a bright pink.  
"lets get out of here." pan urged her love struck friend on and yanked her  
out the door.  
"where are we going?" bura asked, noting the fact that pan is following the  
guys.  
"the tournament." bura's eyes widened. "your crazy!!"  
"fine. if you dont want to see kurama, then okay. i'll see you later!" pan  
winked as she flew up.  
"hey wait!!" bura flew towards the sky.  
* * *  
they arrived, and crept into the stadium. the match has already begun.  
they sat on air from the way top of the open stadium, unable to get seats.  
"there they are." pan directed, pointing downwards.  
"and it looks like the match already began" bura added.  
"hiei's fighting, huh?" pan looked closely at him.  
"oh my gosh! hiei's hurt! look at him! hes bruised to the bone! no wonder  
hes limping!" her eyes were filled with despair and paranoia.  
"dont worry. he'll do fine...pan...why are you so worried? his sister can  
always heal him, right?" bura curiously asked her, remaining calmly.  
"i guess so..but-" pan was interrupted by a sudden explosion.  
the opponent has shot a fire at hiei, and hiei is knocked out cold. pan and  
bura gasped.  
"hurry! we've got to save him! bura, go find yukina. she has to come with  
me NOW" bura did as followed.  
down at the stage..  
"dont worry about it. hiei's gotta go and get some rest. hes still alive--  
just knocked out. i'll take him back home." kurama said, picking hiei up.  
he got up and ran out of the stadium. on the way he met pan.  
"pan-chan? what are you doing here?" kurama asked  
"nothing. i'll take hiei." she took him off of kurama's arms.  
she carried him on her back. "good luck, kurama. oh yea...and bura came all  
the way out here to cheer for you...but looks like her plans were spoiled."  
kurama smiled to himself at her statement.  
"tell her i said thank you, and i'll see her back at the hotel. goodbye,  
and take care of hiei for the team." kurama yelled back as he ran into the  
stadium.  
quickly as she can, she flew off to the hotel, hiei on her back.  
she finally arrived, and she carried him up to her room. she lied him down  
on her bed.  
she went over to her kitchen and poured some water into a bowl and grabbed  
a cloth, some bandages, and peroxide.  
"whew..." she was relieved. she stared at his cut up, bruised, yet handsome  
face, and gently carressed it with her finger.  
she dipped her cloth into the water as she gently wiped his forehead and  
face.  
[such a beautiful face...]  
she said to herself, continuing her cleaning.  
he had a wound on his chest, and he still had pain in his eyes. she poured  
some peroxide on the cloth as she ran the cloth down his chest,  
wiping the blood. he cringed at the stinging sensation but soon relaxed.  
her door was opened by bura and yukina, panting in weariness. yukina ran  
over to hiei and healed him.  
she let out a sigh.  
"dont worry, he'll be okay...he's sleeping now...the pain is gone, but the  
blood stains and everything are still there. so just keep cleaning his  
wounds, okay?"  
yukina made it sound so easy. and pan loved it when she did, her voice  
seemed to cheer everyone up.  
"thanks yukina." pan gave a smile.  
"...sissy?"  
"yes?"  
"...do you...like my brother?" yukina reluctantly asked her.  
"well of course i do! i mean hes like--"  
"no..i mean do you...have affection for him?" yukina corrected.  
she was silent for a moment.  
"why do you ask?" pan questioned.  
"i dont know...just...when i see you two together...it often seems like you  
two belong together...or maybe last night..  
i saw him looking out at the window of the elevator again...it looked like  
he was thinking of you..." yukina answered  
pan was silent for a while again.  
"well...whatever happens...i hope i'm happy..." pan simply said.  
"mm. me too. well, i'll leave you alone now...bye!" yukina said, walking  
out the door  
bura was still on the floor, exhausted.  
"wow...that girl...so...ener..ener...energetic.." bura said in between  
pants.  
pan just smirked at her.  
"i guess i'll leave you alone too..." bura said, getting up, walking  
wearily out the door as she closed it.  
pan continued to clean his wounds. she just stopped, and looked at him.  
"baka hiei...i know you're always getting on my nerves and stuff...always  
teasing me...you've done that your entire life...and i know that  
i'm always slapping you and screaming at you...goodness...i hope your okay,  
hiei...because i would hate it...hate it if you were  
close to death like this..." her eyes were close to forming tears.  
"i'll leave you to rest, hiei...i'll be here when you wake up..." she  
watched him for a while, until she started to fall asleep.  
about 1 hour later..  
hiei cringed. his eyes opened slightly. they fully opened and he eyed the  
black canopy and dark environment.  
he turned to his left, and saw pan, asleep, resting her head on her laced  
fingers. he stared at her for a while.  
[ nice room...]  
[ i would have it no other way...]  
he just stared at her, and picked up one strand of hair as he moved it from  
her eyes.  
[ she is probably the most beautiful half ningen i have seen in my life...]  
[ although i would never let you know it...]  
[ did you do all this for me? rested me to your bed? cleansed my wounds?]  
but of course, his thoughts of daydreams were interrupted by his cynical  
side.  
he flicked a finger at pan's nose, making her wake up completely.  
he smirked when he saw her completely surprised.  
"BAKA!!" she yelled, slapping him across the face.  
he laughed as he rubbed his cheek. "you come here, helping me, worried  
sick, cleaning my cuts and bruises, and here you are, giving me more of  
them."  
"hold on now! who said i was worried!" pan fumed. hiei just laughed some  
more. "calm yourself, woman." hiei just said.  
but his smile went away as he just looked up at the ceiling, looking upset.  
"...hiei? whats wrong?" pan asked him.  
"...nothing" hiei coldly responded.  
"yes there is. now tell me."  
"i told you, there is nothing wrong with me, woman..." he snarled at her.  
pan let out a sigh. "...hiei...i really was...i was worried about you.."  
pan said, turning red and looking away.  
this grabbed hiei's attention.  
"i was worried sick...the truth is...hiei...if you...did die...i dont  
know...what i would ever do...with myself..." pan reluctantly spoke the  
truth,  
turning even redder.  
hiei just stared at the side profile of her face.  
he was silent for a moment.  
"......i know." he just said. there was another silence.  
"i...i..." he stuttered, having difficulty of letting his pride down.  
"you...what?"  
"i'm.. just..." he said slowly. "disappointed in myself..." hiei muttered  
quickly, looking away.  
pan just stared for a moment.  
she placed her hand on his own.  
"keep going" she said, having the desire to have hiei open up to her more.  
[ that touch...]  
[ it seems to melt everything away...] hiei thuoght.  
"disappointed that i have lost my first fight...to that bastard. i  
should..." he clenched up his fists.  
"...i should have won. i was so confident," hiei finished.  
[ looks like this match meant alot to him...]  
she said to herself  
"hiei...people...make mistakes...you shouldn't beat yourself up for  
that...i'm not going to tell you to try again...because that sounds so  
cliche. so  
dont try again...try DIFFERENTLY..." pan advised.  
hiei looked at her for a moment with the most sincere look in his eyes, one  
that no one has ever seen before. but pan knew it  
wouldn't last for long. his eyes suddenly changed to the usual scowling.  
"i dont know what your talking about" he muttered.  
"...and hiei...you dont have to be so cold all the time...don't be so  
uptight and afraid of letting your guard down once in a while..."  
hiei looked at her for a long time, and pan didn't look away. she just  
stared right back into his dark eyes.  
hesitantly, hiei lifted his left hand and caressed her right cheek. she  
blushed to a light pink, and she took his caressing left hand as he  
continued to touch her cheek.  
he let go.  
a smile slowly spread across her face. 


	3. Trouble Ensues

CHAPTER 3  
TROUBLE ENSUES  
kurama gave out a yawn.  
"oh my...i'm so hungry..." kurama, kuwabara, hiei and yusuke were now  
playing a game of cards in the main lobby while  
keiko, shizuru, yukina, bura, and pan sat down at the tables to have coffee  
and ice cream.  
every once in a while, bura would blurt out a secret about pan, and the  
girls would laugh loudly, while pan fumed. and when she did,  
hiei oftenly glanced over, and of course, she would always look back at  
him. he would let out a small smirk, but instead of  
yelling at him as she always did, she just accepted it and smiled.  
[ hiei must be getting soft...] pan said to herself.  
her thoughts of solitude were interrupted by the sudden opening of doors.  
a woman that had an uncanny resemblence to pan. she wore a tiny pair of  
shorts,  
revealing her long, skinny legs. she had a gray and black backpack, and she  
had a tight white tanktop on.  
her hair was pin straight, pitch black and very long. instead of the large,  
natural bottom curls pan had.  
her eyes wandered around when she walked in. she strode over to the check  
in desk. she asked the man for  
bura breifs.  
"hey bura..." pan nudged her.  
"what? cant you see im in the middle of a story here?"  
"shut up and look. that girl's looking for you." pan pointed to the girl  
and bura looked in that direction.  
a smile spread across her face as she ran over to her, leaving a very  
dumbfounded pan.  
"Nara-chan!!" bura yelled.  
the slender girl turned around.  
"bura!!" she joyfully greeted.  
they began to talk and bura bought her over to the gang.  
"everyone? this is Koishikawa Nara."  
the girl waved at the gang.  
"hiei! how have you been doing? good? hello kurama!"  
hiei and kurama greeted her back.  
the rest of the gang had confused looks.  
"nara-chan, hiei and i had all gone to the same training school in our  
teenage years." kurama explained  
"Wow. You look alot like pan." yusuke said.  
"well who's pan?" she asked, looking around.  
bura pushed pan forwards.  
"pleased to meet you, pan!" nara let out her hand.  
she shook it. "pleasures all mine."  
"nara and i went to the same tanning salon all the time!" bura stated.  
"yep! we were 'tanning buddies'" nara added.  
"so...what do you think of the new girl?" keiko nudged shizuru.  
"eh...i dont know...a little too girly..." shizuru answered.  
pan noticed that nara was whispering something to bura...eyeing HIEI!  
bura was giggling.  
[hiei!?!?!]  
[she couldn't possibly...]  
pan turned red and was about to fume again.  
"pan! calm down!" yukina shook her arm.  
pan turned normal again.  
[thats it...]  
[ i HAVE to do something...]  
she walked over to hiei and grabbed his arm.  
"c'mon hiei! lets go for a walk!" pan dragged him out the door.  
outside the hotel, pan heaved a sigh of relief.  
"whew! that was close." pan said, forgetting about hiei.  
"wanna tell me whats going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"oh yea. nothing...it just looked like that girl was pretty into you." pan  
said, looking back into the hotel now and then to see if she was watching.  
"...shes a friend of mine."  
"huh? but you just met her!"  
"no i didnt. i met her a couple of years ago. we went to the same training  
school." hiei explained.  
"oh..." pan just scratched her head.  
"but anyway...why would you care so much?" hiei smirked, raising a  
suspcious eyebrow again.  
she turned bright pink  
"it doesnt bother me!!!!" pan yelled  
"okay, fiesty, dont get all mad." he teased.  
they walked back into the hotel again.  
hiei sat in a chair next to yusuke and kurama and continued his card game.  
pan walked over to bura, and nara was talking with keiko.  
"bura! what did she say about hiei?" pan asked anxiously  
"she said he got more handsome than before...why?"  
"and you let her ask you that!?!?!"  
"well why not? is it illegal or something? and why do you care so much?"  
bura asked ritorically.  
pan looked over at nara who was now in yusuke's seat, while yusuke was  
about to beat kuwabara up for cheating.  
pan clenched her fists as she saw him actually...listening to her.  
"pan? earth to pan!?!?" bura tried to get her attention.  
"urgh forget it!!" pan yelled, disappearing into the elevator.  
hiei glanced over at bura.  
"where did she go?" he mouthed to bura.  
bura just shrugged and pointed upstairs.  
after about 30 minutes, hiei took the elevator to his room. on the way, he  
heard some really loud, rock music.  
it was coming from pan's room. he rolled his eyes and opened her door.  
the song "with you" by linkin park played from her sound system, while she  
was punching and kicking the crap out of her punching bag.  
hiei smirked while he checked her out from a distance, with her very short  
work out shorts on, a fitted black sports bra and a sweat band over her  
tied hair.  
  
[ why should i care who he flirts with? ]  
[ its not like i...like him...]  
[ no way...]  
[ i...dont...like hiei...]  
"hey." he said cooly as he walked over and sat on her bed, watching her  
concentrated, rage filled eyes.  
she didnt answer.  
"woman...?" he tried again.  
she still didn't answer.  
he rolled his eyes and walked behind her and pinched her ass.  
she stopped and turned around as she slapped him.  
hiei smirked and rubbed his red cheek.  
"hentai!!!" she yelled at him.  
"why are you ignoring me?" hiei asked questiongly.  
she didnt answer again and returned to her punching.  
"lemme guess. is it because of Nara?"  
she stopped and turned to look at him. she turned off her stereo.  
"you seem to like her" she said, walking across the room to get a towel.  
"what, just because she talked to me?"  
"no...and i dont care if you like her or not."  
"you seem to care..."  
pan just looked down.  
"but dont worry. i already have a special girl in mind, anyway." hiei  
grinned.  
"oh yea? you probably wont have a chance with her anyway." pan teased  
"heh. your probably right. shes too stubborn to probably even believe that  
i like her anyway." hiei hinted.  
pan just froze, wiping her face with her towel.  
she let go of the towel and looked at him.  
"hiei?" she asked in an innocent and sincere tone.  
"what?"  
"get out." pan abruptly broke her tone of voice.  
hiei laughed. "goodnight" hiei walked out the door.  
pan just shook her head and laughed.  
she cleaned herself up and got into her bed.  
[ i wonder who the girl is...]  
[ could it be...me? ]  
[ no!!! of course not! hiei would never!!]  
[wait...he said she was stubborn...]  
[ekk! but im not stubborn.]  
[but im acting stubborn right now...]  
[but why am i so jealous of.. nara?]  
she heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. 


	4. Jealousy, and Falling in Love

CHAPTER 4  
JEALOUSY...AND FALLING IN LOVE.  
  
the next morning  
pan woke up early, cleaned herself up and ran down to the main lobby.  
"bura! did he- i mean..did they leave yet?" pan rushed  
"whoa pan. your a little early...they're not even done dressing yet"  
just then, a handsome guy with short dark brownish hair and a few strands  
in his eyes walked over to bura.  
"hey bura. is Nara around?"  
pan looked over at the handsome guy.he wearing a beige colored turtle neck  
and a pair of jeans.  
[ nara...?]  
[ why would he be looking for her...?]  
"hey Miwa. oh yea. this is my friend, Pan. Pan, this is Suozaki Miwa..  
the guy turned and looked at pan. his eyes were so friendly. he smiled at  
her and greeted her.  
pan returned his greeting and smiled back. just then, hiei appeared at her  
side.  
"morning, fiesty." he just said, not even looking at Pan, but at Miwa. and  
he wasnt smiling.  
instead he had on a "shes-mine-so-back-off" kind of look. miwa stared right  
back at him. Pan just blinked at him.  
"hiei? are you alright?" she shook his shoulder.  
"yea, im fine" still not looking at her.  
"miwa, this is Jaganshi Hiei...an old friend of Pan's." bura interrupted  
their mental clash.  
"i see. well, is nara here?" miwa looked back at bura.  
"yes, she's here. i'll page her.." bura picked up the phone and dialed a  
number. then said, "nara? miwa's here, so come down to the lobby when your  
ready, k?"  
with a click, bura hung up.  
"so miwa, whats your relationship with Nara?" pan asked curiously.  
"lemme guess, shes your girlfriend, right?" hiei asked, almost too quickly.  
"no, shes more like my cousin." miwa corrected him.  
hiei just looked away.  
[whats wrong with hiei? he seems a little...upset.] pan thought to herself.  
a voice then called out of nowhere  
"miwa!" it was nara. she ran over to his side.  
"what are you doing here?" nara asked  
but before he could answer, she waved at hiei with a smile.  
"ohaio, na-chan." he greeted back.  
suddenly, pan felt a rage of rushing energy through her body. then she felt  
herself calm.  
[ CHAN??!?!?!?]  
[ SINCE WHEN DID HE CALL HER 'CHAN'!?!?!?]  
"hello pan." she waved to pan. pan swallowed her negative energy and waved  
with a smile.  
kurama, yusuke and kuwabara came down the stairs.  
"c'mon hiei, we're gonna be late" yusuke nudged him.  
hiei just followed.  
"you sure your okay to fight? your first fight was pretty ugly." kuwabara  
teased hiei  
"uruse. your face is ugly." hiei shot back.  
kuwabara tried to kick him but yusuke and kurama held him back.  
hiei just walked out the hotel doors.  
pan ran after him.  
"hiei wait!!" she ran across the lobby until she reached the hotel doors.  
"hiei!" she called out.  
he turned around.  
"yes?"  
"i...mm..." she hesitated.  
hiei just raised an eyebrow  
"yea?"  
".....good luck, hiei." she said, smiling.  
[ shes so radiant when she smiles.]  
pan saw an expression that she didn't see in a long time. a smile.  
not a smirk, but a smile.  
[ i...can't resist his smile... ]  
[ i think...i'm falling in love... ]  
[ with hiei.]  
hiei flew off, leaving an entranced pan.  
suddenly a voice came from behind her  
"hiei must be getting soft." kurama just said  
"oh hey kurama."  
"he must have feelings for you, pan."  
pan turned pink at the opinion.  
"i dont think so..." she denied  
"haha, well suit yourself. well goodbye, then." kurama flew off, along with  
yusuke and kuwabara.  
the rest of the team caught up with hiei.  
"hiei??" kurama said, once he caught up with him.  
"yea?"  
"pan must really like you."  
"baka youko. dont say things like that." hiei just brushed him off.  
"besides, she wished you your best and none of us." yusuke then cut in as  
he winked.  
"yea. i mean a special one." kuwabara also appeared out of nowhere.  
"uruse, all of you." hiei shut them up as they just shrugged.  
"i would love to have a hot woman like pan on me. suit yourself." yusuke  
joked. he flew ahead.  
hiei reddened.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? REPEAT THAT!" hiei chased after him.  
* * * 


	5. Getting To Know You, Getting Drunk

CHAPTER 5  
GETTING TO KNOW YOU...AND THEN GETTING DRUNK?  
pan walked back into the hotel, smiling.  
something made her feel good that day, and she was very happy.  
she sat down at the cafe section drinking a latte. keiko and yukina came  
and joined her.  
keiko then pointed to miwa, who was standing near the vending machines and  
picking a drink.  
"hey pan...check him out...hes so cute!" keiko exclaimed  
"yeah, hes cute." pan simply agreed, paying no attention.  
"ugh! pay attention! look! hes goodlooking. you should definately go for  
him."  
"i was paying attention...and besides--"  
she was interrupted by keiko  
"oh gosh! hes coming this way!"  
pan looked and saw him coming towards the table.  
"mind if i join you?" he asked  
"not at all. just grab a chair..."keiko kicked yukina (literally) out of  
her chair  
"oh look! heres one." she said as yukina fell on the floor.  
pan just laughed as he sat down and yukina growled at keiko as she grabbed  
a chair.  
everyone else talked while pan just zoned out, thinking about no other than  
hiei.  
just then Nara came over to pan.  
"hey pan! how about you and me take a walk?" she offered  
"sure." pan reluctantly said  
she got up and they walked towards the backdoor, where they would walk  
around the hotel park.  
they talked about themselves, and alot of things for a long time. it  
occured to pan  
that nara isn't a bad person, and is actually a very nice person.  
"pan...the real reason i called you out is because i wanted to ask you  
about something..."  
"what is it?"  
"well...do you have a boyfriend?" she asked her  
"no...not currently...how come?" pan answered  
"so theres nothing going on between you and hiei?"  
"...nothing going on...we're just good friends ever since we we're born..."  
pan reluctantly said.  
"oh thats great! well, its because hiei was such a nice person to me...and  
i just wanted to make sure if  
me liking him would offend you..."  
"no way! it would offend me." pan lied  
[ i knew it.]  
[she likes hiei...]  
[but shes such a nice girl and all...]  
[i dont want to upset her or anything...]  
[i...guess not...]  
"so..tell me. what do you like about hiei?" pan asked her  
"well...hes a nice guy. he can be mean at times, but thats okay. hes  
stubborn, but hes fairly trustworthy." she answered  
  
as pan told these qualities to nara, the more upset pan got...  
[ wow...it seems like she knows alot about hiei than i thought...]  
...and the more she began to fall hopelessly, maybe wondering that he might  
fall for nara..  
"...but the thing is...its hard..." nara suddenly changed her tone of voice  
"what do you mean?"  
"...hiei...he...doesnt like to open up to people...he acts like hes all  
good and happy...but...hes not. hiei has never opened up  
to ANYONE...well, at least thats what i think and what other people told  
me..." said nara.  
[ she...knows alot about hiei...]  
pan just solemly looked down at her feet.  
"but your sure, right? your not mad?" nara assured  
"no way. we're just friends"  
"thanks so much pan!" she gave a huge smile and hugged pan.  
this saddened her even more.  
they walked into the hotel again. it was about 3:00, about 5 hours after  
the boys left for the tournament.  
they'd be back in about 4 hours, so pan found some stuff to do to occupy  
herself.  
she sat down at the lounge area, sitting on the couch, watching tv.  
on her side, Miwa appeared and sat down.  
"hey. your pan, right?"  
"yeah. hey miwa." she answered.  
"oh i love this show..." he said, pointing to the tv.  
"really? me too. but this is a rerun..."  
"oh i love this part" they both said at the same time.  
they laughed at the coincidence.  
"so pan, where'd you come from? how long are you staying here?" miwa asked  
her.  
"well i live here...you see...i go to school with bura, and this is bura's  
hotel. and during the summer i always  
come here and stay here...and when school starts, bura comes to stay at my  
place for the school year." she explained  
"what about you?" pan asked him  
"i'm staying here for about one month...my parents sent me here because  
they want me to spend 'quality time' with my cousin..." he answered.  
"so wheres your house? is it out of Hiroshima?" he asked her  
"yea. i live in Kyoto."  
for about one hour they introduced eachother, just like pan has previously  
done with nara.  
they BOTH were nice people, and very friendly.  
"hey you two!!" shizuru exclaimed from the other side of the hotel  
"hey shizuru. whats up??" pan shouted.  
"c'mon! me, yukina, nara, keiko, and bura are going to the new cyber  
computer cafe. its in the next building of the hotel! bura said its alot of  
fun."  
"okay we're coming!"  
they both got up and walked over to them.  
they walked to the computer lab, it was huge.  
"how cool is this? i thought it'd be nice if the guests of the hotel could  
go and check their email and stuff  
so i built a computer lab." bura said.  
they stayed there for 3 hours, until it was time to go see the team.  
they walked back, yukina talking to nara and bura, and keiko talking to  
shizuru. pan was having conversation with miwa.  
but by the time they got to the main lobby, they saw that the boys were  
already there, waiting.  
pan walked over to hiei.  
"hey hiei! how was your fight?" she asked him  
"i won this one." hiei just said  
"hiei...are you alright?" pan asked him, noticing something was wrong.  
"yes. what about you? had a good time with miwa?" he raised an eyebrow at  
her.  
"yeah, i guess." this was the cut, she knew something was wrong.  
"i thought so, seeming that you were obviously kinda cozy with him."  
"hiei...whats your problem?"  
"nothing. i'm fine." hiei just got up and left.  
pan just sighed.  
she turned around and sat down on the couch.  
[ why is he mad for?]  
[ i was expecting a welcoming greeting...]  
[instead i get some attitude.]  
[whats his problem?]  
[did i do something wrong?]  
[and why does he care if i talked to miwa or not?]  
pan just walked over to the bar. she ordered a couple of drinks,  
but she overdid it. before she knew it, she was madly drunk.  
just then, hiei came out of the banquet room. his attention drew to pan,  
who was laughing her  
head off hysterically at absolutely nothing.  
[ kami...what did she drink?]  
hiei went over to her.  
"fiesty. snap out of it." hiei shook her.  
she slapped him across the face. hiei just blankly stared  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" she hollered.  
"c'mon lets get out of here" he said, picking her up from her feet.  
"HEY! GET OFF!"  
he took her to the couch and laid her down.  
"ohhhhh i see...you wanna have a little fun?" she asked  
his eyes widened, and then he smirked.  
"usually, if i asked you that, you would've smacked me and called me some  
kind of hentai."  
pan just laughed, really loud. she just got up in sitting position and the  
strap of her tanktop rolled down her shoulder.  
hiei moved his hand to move it back up, but she stopped his hand in mid-  
air.  
"whats wrong, hiei baby? you scared to see a little skin?" she asked him.  
"lets have a little fun..."  
she stood up, her knees on the couch, pushing her cleavage into his face.  
"hold it fiesty. snap out of it. your drunk."  
"oh babyyy...but i want you so badly!!" she hollered out  
"keep quiet, woman. and i would appreciate it if you took your chest out of  
my face..."  
he sat her down.  
she was going to say something, but all of a sudden, she jerked her neck  
forwards.  
"are you okay?"  
she jerked her face forwards again  
"oh no...shes gonna puke..."  
he took her to the garbage pail.  
she purged inside of it, as hiei looked away sickened.  
"idiot pan. you should rest."  
he took her to the couch again and let her rest.  
hiei watched her for a while.  
[ she looks so peacefull...]  
[ lying there...]  
[ agh. what am i thinking? ]  
he got up and went back. 


	6. First Kiss

CHAPTER 6  
FIRST KISS  
  
about 1 hour later, she got up, rubbing her head  
[oh gosh...my head hurts...what happened?]  
[oh yea..hangover...]  
[it seems like hiei was just here for a second...]  
[but then again...i dont really remember anything...]  
[but i do remember...him saying something about me and miwa...]  
[thats right! i remember...hiei was...jealous.]  
she just sat there, thinking about hiei and what he said.  
she decided to wait for him to talk it out with him later.  
she sat on the couch and just waited and waited...but he didn't come back  
after about one hour.  
she just lied down on the couch and fell asleep.  
about 10 minutes later, hiei walked back into the hotel, seeing pan asleep.  
he walked over to her resting body.  
"fiesty...wake up." he said quietly.  
she didn't wake up, but she just stirred a bit. he rolled his eyes. he  
stared at her for a moment.  
he just leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers. their lips parted  
as he got up and touched his lip.  
he just walked away.  
abrutply, pan awoke suddenly.  
[was this a dream!?!?!?]  
[did hiei just kiss me?!?!]  
she smelt around the air, and noticed hiei's scent.  
[no...it wasnt a dream!]  
[hiei just..kissed me.]  
[ urgh! that jerk! ]  
[i have to just pretend nothing happened...]  
she just got up and walked over to the dinner room.  
she walked in and saw everyone, and hiei was sitting at one of the  
tables...with nara.  
they seemed to be having a good time, having one on one conversation. a  
rush of anger swished through her.  
[ THAT JERK!]  
[first he kisses me, and now hes flirting with NARA...]  
[ i am SO mad at him!]  
she just stomped past the table.  
"fiesty." hiei called out. but she ignored him and just angrily walked over  
to a different table and sat next to keiko and miwa.  
[ whats HER problem? ] hiei thought to himself. he growled at the sight of  
her and miwa laughing together.  
[ kisama...if he lays a hand on her...]  
[ i'll slice him in half.] he mentally threatened him.  
the rest of the night, hiei just watched pan and miwa. he got the sudden  
urge to get up over to their table.  
"pan."  
pan looked up at him, and scowled.  
"what?"  
"follow me" hiei said.  
"no." she refused  
"follow me" he ordered, as he started out the banquet doors.  
she doesnt know why she did it, but she followed him  
"what do you want?" she coldly questioned  
"i want to know why your ignoring me"  
"baka...you should know why." pan looked away.  
"its not nara again, is it?" hiei crossed his arms.  
"k'so!! no!!! its not ONLY her...but its YOU too!!" she raised her voice.  
"goodness hiei. your sucha jerk" she insulted  
hiei snarled and grabbed her wrist.  
"what are you doing!?" she struggled.  
"are you mad at me?" he asked  
"YES" she boldly answered  
"alright...is it because of me?"  
"yes" she answered again  
"are you jealous?" he questioned  
"NO!" she shouted.  
"LIE." hiei shot back.  
[ thats right...]  
[ hiei's telepathic...]  
[ he also has lie detecting skills...]  
there was a silent for a minute.  
"...do you have feelings for more than a friend for me?" hiei looked  
straight into her eyes as he asked this.  
she was quiet for about a second, and then slipped her wrist out of his  
grip and slapped him with her other hand.  
"you dare ask me personal questions like that?"  
he was silent.  
she just turned on her heel and walked away.  
* * *  
pan lied down in her bed and thought about the incident.  
she told bura that she was skipping dinner and going to bed early.  
[ i dont get it...]  
[ why would he ask a stupid question like that? ]  
[ but...i havent even answered that myself...]  
[ DO i really have feelings for more than a friend...?]  
[ for HIEI?]  
she thought about it some more.  
[ i should go down there...]  
[ to apologize...]  
she got up and went downstairs to the dining room. she walked over to  
hiei's table...he didn't look too happy.  
"hiei...i...can we talk?" she mumbled.  
hiei got up and walked out the dining room with pan and sat down on the  
couches at the lounge in the lobby  
"...hiei...i'm sorry."  
"theres nothing to be sorry for."  
"but you acted like it was wrong of me to talk to miwa..."  
hiei paused for a moment.  
"and what about you? you acted the same with nara and i" hiei said  
"...i know. i'm sorry for that too--"  
"i already told you. theres nothing to be sorry for." hiei interrupted  
"okay...i was just a little worried..i was just...scared that my best  
friend...would be taken away from me." pan said, turning pink  
after every word.  
"and those questions...they made me feel...kinda low." she said, looking  
down.  
"i apologize for that. i know that i shouldn't have asked you such personal  
questions" hiei looked away.  
"i forgive you...but just this once!" she said, crossing her arms  
hiei just smirked.  
"but why would you ask such questions? i hope your not doing that for your  
own sick twisted pleasure..."  
"for my sick, twisted pleasure? well...thats not why i kissed you." hiei  
just said, standing up.  
pan stood up.  
"you...knew..wait...what!?!?" pan said, turning even more pink than she was  
before.  
"i knew you were half awake...i felt your body move when i did it." hiei  
said  
pan just blushed even more.  
"you dont have to be so embarassed...i did it because i like you." hiei  
simply said, looking at her.  
he said it as if it was nothing.  
just then, pan just lost it.  
"URGH! HIEI YOUR SUCH A JOKESTER! AND QUIT TEASING ME LIKE THAT!" she fumed  
as she stomped away.  
"but..." hiei tried to explain, but she was gone.  
hiei smiled to himself.  
[i did it because i like you.]  
the words repeated in her head as she walked back into the dining room.  
[ could it be true?]  
[ no...i cant trust that...]  
[ hes always teasing me...]  
[ how can i tell if he truly means it...?]  
pan went to her bed. she couldn't sleep, and all she could think about was  
what hiei had sad to her.  
* * *  
  
the next morning, pan ran downstairs again to see hiei before he left for  
his fight.  
but she noticed the whole group was there.  
just sitting around and playing cards.  
"guys? what are you doing? your tournament already started!!" pan exclaimed  
"no it didn't. we have the whole week off. the stadium is under  
construction" kurama explained.  
"oh..." pan looked down at her feet, feeling pretty dumb for waking up so  
early.  
"why did you come down so early?" yusuke asked her, knowing the reason  
anyway. she turned pink.  
"its none of your business. i like to wake up early so i can go to the gym.  
yusuke, maybe you want to be my punching bag today?" pan shot him a dirty  
look  
"no, its alright. i'll pass."  
throughout this whole conversation, hiei didnt say a word to pan and only  
continued with his card game.  
[ is he mad at me?]  
[ he didnt say goodmorning or anything...]  
[ nothing...] pan looked down at her feet again.  
hiei noticed she was upset. he was about to offer her for a drink, but he  
was interrupted.  
"hey pan!" a voice said from behind.  
she turned around and saw miwa.  
"hey miwa!" her despaired look turned to a gleeful smile.  
hiei growled under his breath.  
"why dont we go out to the computer lab for a bit? i have new hacking  
techniques i wanna show you." miwa offered.  
"sure. hold on though, i have to get my bag." she raced to the elevator to  
her room.  
just then, nara came down.  
'hey everyone! ohhh can i play? pokers my favorite card game." she said.  
"sure you can." kurama dealed the cards again  
"hey hiei" she said with a smile.  
hiei just looked forward.  
"hiei...whats wrong?"  
"nothing..i'm fine."  
she sat and thought for a moment  
"you know what...lets go for a walk..." she grabbed his hand and they  
walked out together.  
pan saw everything from there. she just stood there, blinking in shock.  
"you know...miwa lets just get out of here..." she said to him.  
he just walked out with her.  
"20 dollars that she'll pick miwa." yusuke bet after they were gone  
"30 dollars that she'll pick hiei." kuwabara followed.  
* * *  
"nara-chan...ever since we were in the same training school you've had  
affection for me...but..i'm in love with someone else..." hiei said to her.  
"i know. i know...you're in love with pan, am i right?" she said solemly.  
"...yes...how did you know...?" he asked her questioningly.  
"i can tell. i see these things, hiei...i can also tell...that she loves  
you very much...she just doesnt know it..."  
hiei just looked at her.  
"but shes a lucky girl to have someone like you. i know that she might hang  
out with miwa a lot...but...you and pan...  
you guys have something...that no one could ever take away from you  
both...that thing is destiny...just when i look  
at you two...you guys...are...just...i dont know...i could just tell that  
you guys belong together..."  
as nara spoke those words, hiei began to deeply think of pan. all of her  
faces that she makes, the words she spoke...  
everything. images of her flashed through his head.  
"nara-chan..." hiei spoke.  
"hai?"  
"...arigato." he said, standing up, he ran over back to the hotel, leaving  
nara there. she was happy for him,  
but still aching deep inside. 


	7. Possessing The Love

CHAPTER 7  
POSESSING THE LOVE.  
hiei ran to anywhere, just anywhere. he wasnt sure where he was going,  
until he found himself near a beach.  
he walked forwards, until he saw a sitting figure. he walked closer, until  
he could make out who she was...  
it was pan, sitting on the sand watching the ocean waves. the sun was  
gently  
beaming down on her, her hair was flowing in the wind. he sat down next to  
her.  
"...did you have a good time with nara...?" she asked him.  
"yes. i actually learned alot from her...shes a smart girl...she always has  
ben"  
pan was silent.  
"what about you?" hiei asked her  
"i, too learned alot from miwa. i guess it runs in the family."  
they were both silent for a while.  
"i dont understand...why...i feel the way i do..." hiei solemly said  
"...what do you mean?"  
"i...try to hide it...how i really think, how i feel...or...i pretend to  
care nothing about myself...when i truly do...  
or...why i never let my guard down...but...you always seem to break that  
barrier..."  
pan just blinked, confused.  
"...barrier?"  
"...to tell you the truth...you're in every passing thought i have...  
around you...i...feel like theres no one watching...i dont have to keep my  
guard up...or...pretend...or..  
anything...sure...i might sometimes be shy...but...you always get the best  
of me...which...which is why...  
which is why..." he mumbled, staring straight ahead and not even looking at  
her.  
"i love you." he said, turning his head and staring right at her.  
it was silent for a while.  
pan was shocked, just sitting there and staring at him. she opened her  
mouth to say something, but words would not come out.  
"...i told you before. i kissed you because i loved you. but you wouldn't  
believe me." hiei simply said, getting up.  
"wait! hiei...i..i love you too." she said.  
"lie. dont say things you dont mean. you would have said the same thing if  
you were drunk." hiei said, breaking the mood.  
"what?!? no! hiei! i mean it!" she stood up with him.  
"you cant truly mean it...love isnt just something you say out of nowhere--  
"  
"but...thats where your wrong...i'm not saying it out of nowhere,  
hiei...i've fallen for you...hiei...i've fallen in love with you...  
i can't explain it..and i know you probably dont believe me right now..."  
she confessed, looking down at her feet.  
"hiei...i love you."  
it was silent for a while.  
hiei walked closer to her.  
he lifted her chin and put his mouth on hers.  
[ am i delirious..?]  
[ is it really true?]  
[ its true...i'm here..]  
[with the man i love...]  
[i love him...and he loves me...]  
[i love you, hiei. ]  
miwa and nara watched from a distance.  
"...so did you tell him?" miwa asked nara  
"yea..." nara said, still upset.  
"i told pan too...i know your upset...but this is the way it has to be...  
i like pan very much...and you like hiei very much...but we both know  
that the only way they'll truly find happiness is with eachother..." miwa  
said, watching them  
nara let out a sigh  
"lets just hope that they dont find out that we planned to tell them to be  
with eachother at the same time..." nara winked  
"haha yeah, lets hope.."  
* * *  
they both arrived in the hotel, hand in hand. kuwabara then laughed  
obnoxiously.  
"Thats right Urameshi! 30 dollars!" he bawled  
hiei parted with pan as he walked over to the guys and she strode over to  
the girls.  
"do i even need to ask what happened?" bura said with a smile  
pan just smiled and bit her bottom lip.  
"well...im gonna go to sleep now. i'm really tired. goodnight!" she called  
out.  
seeing her as she was waving goodbye, hiei ran towards her.  
"where you off to?" hiei asked  
"i'm gonna go to sleep now. i'll see you in the morning" she gave a smile.  
[ that smile. ]  
[ its mine now. ]  
he looked into her eyes  
"goodnight pan." he grasped her wrist and held it with his as he kissed  
her.  
they let go, and she smiled.  
she laid down in her bed and wondered to herself.  
[ is it really real?]  
[ am i truly with hiei?]  
[ i'm not delirious ]  
[ hiei is with me]  
[ i am with him.]  
[ we love eachother..]  
[ and thats how it will always be.]  
she closed her eyes and smiled.  
* * *  
the next morning, pan was abruptly awoken by the loud speaker.  
"GOOD MORNING TEAM URAMESHI AND FRIENDS!! THIS IS BURA SPEAKING! KURAMA AND  
I HAVE DECIDED THAT SINCE YOU GUYS HAVE  
OFF THIS WHOLE WEEK, WE SHOULD HAVE SOME MORNING WARMUPS EVERY MORNING! SO  
IM EXPECTING  
ALL OF YOU TO BE DOWNSTAIRS IN 30 MINUTES!!" with a click, the announcement  
ended.  
pan rolled her eyes, but then flashes of the other night caused a smile to  
broad on her face. she quickly got ready and  
took the elevator downstairs. most of the gang was already there. her eyes  
explored the room, searching for hiei.  
then all of a sudden she felt two hands on her shoulders. the feeling of  
the warmth of his hands melted her easily.  
he quickly turned pan around and embraced her. she easily blushed at the  
act of love, and was a little bit suprised at his sudden move.  
"uhmm..." she nervously sounded. "what was that for?" she asked, her face  
buried in his chest.  
hiei smiled.  
"just for being you." he let go of her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
[ gosh hiei. ]  
[ whoever would have thought you could...]  
[make me feel...]  
[ like this...?]  
[ i feel...]  
[ alive.]  
she tugged him towards her again and held him tight as she smiled.  
their time was interrupted by a sudden annoying voice.  
"uh hello? as much as i would love to watch you two, kurama and i have a  
morning warm up session to manage.  
so lets hurry, okay?" bura tossed her hair back and walked away with  
kurama.  
they hurried out the door and they all jogged around the boardwalk of the  
beach.  
they ran for about one hour, and pan was exhausted.  
"slow down now! im getting tired!" she complained at the others.  
"you guys can walk now. no more jogging and running. your system needs to  
relax." kurama instructed.  
pan let out a relieved sigh and wiped her forehead.  
hiei caught up with pan from behind and walked over to her side as he  
placed his hand on her shoulder.  
[ ever since hiei opened up his heart to me...]  
[ he's always smiling at me ]  
[ he loves to hug me ]  
hiei placed his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her towards him.  
she just smiled and accepted it.  
[ ...and of course, he loves to tease me. ]  
he put his hand on her back as he snapped her bra and ran away, smirking  
and laughing as pan chased him.  
as soon as pan caught up with hiei, she hit him a few times.  
"still tired?" hiei asked  
"sorta..."  
hiei bent down and picked her up on his back. she wrapped her legs around  
his lower back as she hooked her arms  
around his neck.  
[ once again...i ask myself.]  
[ am i delirious?]  
[ nope. ]  
* * *  
the group went back to their hotel after their morning excersize.  
"okay, i'm taking a shower now. i'll be right back down..." pan excused  
herself as she got up and walked to the elevator.  
the rest of the group also went back to their rooms to take their shower,  
deciding to meet back here when they were done.  
pan stepped out of the shower as she dried her body and massaged the towel  
through her hair. she put on her robe  
and stepped outside, but she heard a noise. she opened the door and there  
hiei stood.  
"what brings you here, sexy?" pan teased.  
hiei just smirked.  
"just came by. done with your shower?"  
"yea. wait for me, okay?"  
hiei didn't answer  
she tilted her head. "hiei?" she snapped her fingers in his face. her  
confusion broadened as suddenly hiei gently pushed her  
into a closet, closing the door behind him.  
"hiei!" pan exclaimed  
"the closets pretty big..." hiei just noted  
"what are you doing!?!?"  
hiei just shut his hand over her mouth  
"ssh! quiet, woman." hiei hushed her. he took his hand away from her mouth  
"but--" pan was interrupted by the sudden pull from hiei. he grasped her as  
he looked into her eyes for a moment  
he gently placed his lips on hers.  
[ his kiss...]  
[ takes away everything..]  
she relaxed from her tense state as she placed her hand on the back of his  
neck.  
[ in the small closet, we kissed again and again...]  
[ i was the happiest girl on earth...]  
[ hiei...]  
[ who would have ever thought...]  
[ that you...and me...]  
[ would ever be?]  
* * *  
the next day...  
"everyone? the girls and i are going shopping. we know you don't want to  
come along, so you guys can find something  
else to do that is useful." bura informed the group.  
"what are we supposed to do here?!" yusuke complained  
"i dont know. find something to do. movies? cafes? concerts? amusment  
parks? library? anywhere."  
"did she just say library..?" kuwabara whispered to yusuke. yusuke shrugged  
"well then. we're off!" botan waved as the rest of the girls all left the  
building.  
when they all came back, the boys werent in the lobby, but in their rooms.  
pan ran up to hiei's room, wearing her new outfit she bought at the mall.  
she had on a short, black mini skirt with a tight, white colored tank. she  
knocked on his door  
and he answered the door. he was topless and had a pair of jeans on.  
"nice wardrobe...is that new?" he asked her, his eyes roaming her body.  
"yep. you look...casual. i know THATs new.." she said, winking at him. he  
let her in as he sat on the bed.  
she stood in front of him and twirled around a couple of times.  
"like the skirt?" she smiled as she saw that he was satisfied.  
"hn. its alright." he lied, but she knew he thought it was better than  
'alright'  
[ oh hiei.]  
[ you're always hiding the truth.]  
[ but i know deep inside..]  
[ your a nice guy.]  
she smiled to herself.  
"but isnt it a little short?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "i dont want  
any more guys gawking at your body when you walk down the street.  
they're always doing that to you." he said.  
"thats true...its a little short." she said, looking at it.  
"but you look cute." he commented.  
she smiled at him.  
he smiled and then spread his legs a little. he pointed downwards between  
his legs to motion her to sit.  
she just blushed and sat between his legs. her nervousness went away as he  
locked his arms around her.  
"i got you now..." he teased, kissing her cheek.  
she just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of his embrace.  
* * * 


	8. Do You Feel Me?

CHAPTER 8  
DO YOU FEEL ME?  
about a week later...  
"this sucks badly...the reconstruction is done...looks like we're fighting  
first for the finals." yusuke informed his group  
the group groaned dismally. "so when do we have to go back?" hiei asked  
"tommorow. todays the last of our vacations. sucks for us" yusuke replied  
"dont worry, you'll have enough bruises to last a lifetime full of  
memories" pan joked  
"oh really?" hiei said, standing up  
"you know it!" pan stood up also  
"then maybe you should prepare me, right?!" hiei turned on his heel to walk  
out the door  
"definately!" pan ran after him.  
outside  
"its been a long time since i last fought with you...maybe we should see  
how much your strength increased?" hiei asked  
"you WONT be disappointed"  
hiei smirked, and drew his sword.  
"dont worry, i'll be careful not to slice you into thousands of little  
pieces" he teased  
"whos worried?"  
in flashes of light, that not even the average human eye can see, they  
started at eachother.  
this continued until pan caught the sword in between her 2 fingers in mid  
air.  
"your fast" pan said  
"i know" he replied  
pan was about to throw a punch at him, but he caught it in his hand and  
grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him  
her eyes met with his.  
"...hiei" she said, suprised at his action.  
with that, he drew her closer until their lips touched.  
[ this is me. ]  
[ pan is mine]  
[ this kiss is mine..]  
[ her love is mine...]  
[ and my love...]  
[ is eternally hers.]  
* * *  
  
they walked back inside together, hand in hand.  
they met up with the group, and then yusuke's cell phone started ringing.  
he picked up as he said a couple of 'yeas' and 'okays' but then suddenly,  
his eyes shot open.  
this caused the group confusion and curiousity.  
he hung up, as he looked down for a moment.  
"team? lets have a meeting..." yusuke walked away a good distance from the  
lobby. the rest followed.  
"what is it?" kuwabara asked  
"...we're being stationed." yusuke said dimly.  
"whats that supposed to mean?" kuwabara scratched his head  
"it means we're moving to a different location..." kurama answered  
the group was pretty silent.  
"where to? when?" hiei asked yusuke  
"Tokyo...in 2 days..."  
"tokyo? but...thats too far from hiroshima!" kuwabara bawled  
"we shouldn't tell the girls this...not yet." yusuke commented  
"thats right. not yet...lets just figure some things out first..." kurama  
added  
hiei was dead silent, about the changes that were about to happen.  
he then just walked away out of the hotel. pan watched him as he went.  
"i should go talk to him..." pan said, about to get up. but shizuru stopped  
her  
"stop. he probably needs to be alone right now." she said  
'you're right...i'll ask later..." pan just sat back down.  
hiei was walking around the park by himself. he sat down on the bench as he  
began to think to himself.  
[ if i leave hiroshima...]  
[ it means i'll have to leave pan...]  
[ tokyo is too far away from hiroshima...]  
[ but things have been going good this week...]  
[ i can't just leave her...]  
meanwhile, pan was just trying to figure out what was going through hiei's  
head.  
"i think i'm gonna go back to my room..." pan excused herself  
"see you later" shizuru waved  
hiei was not at the park anymore, but walking around the boardwalk of the  
beach.  
he decided to stay away from the hotel for the rest of the afternoon,  
planning to go back at night.  
it was turning dark, so he walked back to the hotel. the group was there in  
the lobby again, just sitting and talking.  
he noticed pan wasnt there. hiei went to the elevator to check on her in  
her room.  
pan just walked to the elevator and arrived at her room.  
she opened the door, and eyed the bed where hiei had rested when he was  
injured.  
she smiled to herself, as she walked over to the sliding door outside next  
to her punching bag.  
she opened the door and stood on the balcony. she stood there, her elbows  
leaning against the railing.  
the wind was blowing in her hair, the night sky was pale and dark blue, and  
stars were  
randomly arranged.  
the wind sent a shiver down her body, but something convinced her to spread  
her arms wide.  
she threw back her head and closed her eyes, feeling the sensations the  
wind blew on to her.  
her hair flew back into the wind.  
"hiei..." she whispered to herself.  
she felt 2 hands on either side of her waist.  
she didn't make any sudden movement--she already knew it was him without  
even looking...  
they just wanted to enjoy the feeling together.  
he slid his hands up to her shoulders, and spread his arms the same length  
as her, and he laced his fingers with hers.  
the wind exposed her now bare shoulder, and he kissed it in return. the  
wind blew against the two, spreading love and passion.  
"...hiei, hiei..." she said under her breath  
"...do you need me...love?" hiei said whispering into her ear  
"i need you, hiei." she said, still closing her eyes.  
"...pan...do you feel the wind?" he asked her  
"...i feel it..."  
"...do you feel me...?"  
"...i feel you..."  
she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right and looked at hiei. he  
turned his head left and looked at her,  
his arms still around her. she just stared at him, and he stared into her  
eyes.  
he moved his face towards hers, and tilted his head sideways as he kissed  
her, under the moonlight,  
the starry skies, and above the cityscape.  
[ this feels like its all a dream...]  
[ but little did i know...]  
[ that this dream would end...]  
[ in just a few days...] 


	9. The Shocking Secret, Prophecy Unraveled

the next morning...  
hiei awoke from his sleep, and there kurama was, watching him sleep.  
"youko, how'd you get in here?" hiei rubbed his eyes  
"forgot to lock your door." kurama just said  
"anyway...i'm fully awakened. what do you want?"  
"i have something to tell you...i thought i should tell you as soon as  
possible." kurama said.  
"what is it?"  
"...hiei. do you know what happened on this day?" kurama asked him  
hiei thought for a moment.  
"today is august 17th..." hiei thought to himself. "ah...i remember. 15  
years ago, the human and the spirit war took place." hiei figured.  
"thats right...hiei...don't expect this to be the best news you've ever  
heard...hiei let me ask you another question...who was the heir  
of the youkai shring keeper?" kurama asked him  
hiei snarled. "i was."  
"i know you dont like it when i talk about this issue...but you must face  
the truth...it was YOU." kurama pointed out  
hiei gritted his teeth and spoke in between his fangs. "not anymore," hiei  
shot back  
"face the truth hiei" kurama argued  
"the keeper is dead." hiei coldly responded  
"but is the heir?"  
"i do not consider myself as the heir" hiei raised his voice slightly  
"accept it hiei. you are the heir. dont run from it anymore."  
"THATS NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!" hiei shouted.  
it was silent for a minute.  
"but what does it matter? that was my past. what matters is now." hiei  
broke the silence.  
"hiei...15 years ago, a prophecy was written...do you know what it said?"  
kurama asked again  
"yes...i memorized it.."  
"repeat it for me, will you?" kurama requested  
hiei sighed in annoyance.  
"the heir of the youkai shrine keeper shall end the monarchy of the heir of  
the ningen shrine keeper if their paths shall ever cross.  
one of the pair shall die, either by the hands of the heir of the youkai  
itself, or just by a slow and painful death.." hiei stated.  
"now tell me what that means, hiei." Kurama secondly requested.  
"it means that if we ever meet, i will kill the heir of the human shrine  
keeper. if we break this prophecy, one of us will be put to a painful  
death.  
one of us will die, either by my own hands i will end up killing myself, or  
i myself will kill the heir of the ningen shrine keeper." hiei explained  
"thats right..."kurama agreed  
"and thats the reason why i came to the dark tournament...because the human  
heir will be there, and when i sense their power, i will kill them."hiei  
said  
"hiei...do you know exactly who is the heir?"  
"no...all i know is that she is my age and a female."  
"Hiei i want you to think for a moment...this war was 15 years ago, almost  
your entire life. which ningen have you known your entire life?"  
"...i've known pan and her family pan my entire life.."  
"thats correct...therefore, hiei...if the heir is someone who you've known  
for as long as over 15 years..."  
hiei's eyes shot open and everything just blanked out of his mind.  
it was silent for a bit.  
"the heir..." kurama said in a deadly calm voice  
"is...Pan." hiei finished, still astonished. 


	10. Letting Her Go, The Cut

the next morning...  
pan woke up early again to greet hiei and wish him luck. she quickly got  
ready and took the elevator downstairs,  
only to see that hiei wasn't there.  
"hey guys? wheres hiei?" she asked  
"he decided to go early today..." kurama covered up.  
"oh...well when you get there...tell him i said good luck..." pan scratched  
her head in confusion.  
[ strange...]  
[ i always wake him up to say good luck..]  
[ i wonder why he left so early...]  
[ oh well...i guess i'll have to wait for him later.] pan thought to  
herself.  
[ i know the truth...]  
[ but she can't know about this prophecy...]  
[ it'll hurt her too much. ] kurama thought.  
the boys picked up and left for the stadium.  
...later when the boys returned..  
pan was upstairs on her computer, nara, keiko and yukina were at the cyber  
cafe again, while botan and shizuru went to the hotel gym.  
the boys returned to the lobby. hiei was silent the whole day. instead of  
joining his teammates where they were in the lobby,  
hiei instead went to the park. he sat down, alone on a bench.  
about 5 minutes later, kurama came and joined him.  
"hiei...you know what you have to do, right?" kurama asked him  
"no. i dont know."  
kurama sighed  
"you have to break up with her...this is how it has to be...we'll be  
stationed to tokyo, anyway. so you wont be seeing her. this is how it has  
to be..."  
hiei just looked straight ahead  
kurama got up and left him to give him some time alone.  
[ i dont know what im going to do without you...]  
[ youko is right..this is how it has to be...]  
hiei got up, but as soon as he was about to leave, pan rushed over to him  
and embraced him, smiling.  
"hey hiei! your an idiot, you know that? you just left this morning without  
waiting..." she talked on and on as he just  
had a solemn expression on his face.  
pan looked up at him.  
"hiei? are yiou alright?" she asked him.  
he just looked straight at her.  
"pan...you have to do something for me." he said, without any expression on  
his face.  
"what is it?"  
"...pan...break up with me."  
there. he said it. it was out now. theres no turning back.  
everything just hit pan at that moment. the impact just stabbed her in the  
heart.  
"h-hiei...but why?" her voice trembled, about to burst into tears. he was  
about to say something, but she interrupted.  
"why? are you in love with someone else?" she asked, bubbls forming in her  
eyes  
"its not that..." he was again, interrupted  
"do you hate me?" she asked again  
"its not that...! im not in love with you anymore!" he raised his voice.  
his voice lowered again. "i...i cant see you anymore than a friend now."  
she grasped his shoulders  
"no! hiei no! you cant do this! i just can't let you go like that! please!  
think it over again, hiei. please? if theres anything you want me to  
change..i'll do it! just tell me!  
hiei...hiei please..."  
he put his hands on her shoulders as he tried to knock some sense into her.  
"PAN...there is NOTHING wrong with you...its just me...i dont love you as  
much as i used to.." he lied.  
it was silent for a while.  
"i'm sorry. i cant be with you anymore." he said. he turned around as he  
closed his eyes in pain and ran off.  
"no! hiei please dont go!"  
but he was gone. she fell on her knees and wept.  
secretly, he watched her from above in a tree.  
he watched her as she cried there.  
"hiei...i..dont know if you can hear me...hiei..but even so..why the sudden  
change? hiei...i didnt think that...that love..  
would hurt this much...are you just going to leave...leave me like this?  
hiei...i need you..right now..i need you  
here...with me..." she whispered under her breath, but hiei heard every  
word that spoke from her mouth.  
he closed his eyes in hurt, and ran off.  
pan got up and walked back to the hotel by herself to bura's room.  
she wept with her, and stayed in her room the rest of the night.  
* * *  
"well...sorry i was such a pain last night, bura." she apologized  
"its alright. what are friends for, right?"  
"even so. its 7:00 in the morning..you didn't have to wake up just because  
i did.."  
"dont worry about it." bura put her hand on pan's shoulder  
pan just smiled lightly  
"are you sure your okay?" bura asked  
"well...after crying all night..i guess i'm okay.." pan sighed.  
bura just frowned. she knew she was lying about being okay.  
"pan...are you going to come downstairs? to say goodbye to the boys? todays  
the day...their leaving."  
"i...dont know if i will or not...i dont think hiei wants to see me..."  
"if it makes you uncomfortable...you dont have to come down..but you may  
never see them again.."  
pan just looked down. "i know. but that might be for the best."  
"well...alright then." bura waved and watched pan walk back to her room.  
on her way, pan past hiei's room.  
she hesitantly walked up to his door as she put her hand on his door.  
she felt tears bulge out of her eyes again  
[ hiei..]  
[ am i delirious? ]  
[ are we...over? ]  
[ are we really done for?]  
she let go and went back to her room.  
* * *  
down at the lobby...  
bura held kurama's hand.  
"be careful, okay? and call me everyday..i'm going to miss you, you know  
that, right?"  
"you too. i'll call you everyday." he hugged her.  
"so are you going to stay here? or come with us?" yusuke asked keiko  
"well...the girls decided..we're gonna stay here for a while...but we're  
going to go to kyoto, so i'll see you back at home." keiko kissed him  
goodbye.  
everyone said their goodbyes, and walked out of the hotel.  
pan peered outside her window and saw hiei and the gang with their luggage  
and all.  
she looked down at hiei.  
[ goodbye ]  
[ hiei ]  
hiei looked up at her window hesitantly and slowly. he took a last glance  
at her face before they left.  
pan stared back down at him, and pan gave a bright smile to hide her  
depression. he gave a small half smile back as he waved.  
then, the group was gone.  
pan took the elevator downstairs and met up with bura. for some reason, she  
put on an incredibly huge smile, and acted very happy.  
"you know what? i'm gonna get over myself. this is it! no more hiei. say  
hello to the NEW me!" pan said.  
the group was fooled...but pan's own heart wasn't.  
* * * 


End file.
